The need to reduce the cost and size of electronic equipment has created a need for smaller single filtering elements. Thin-Film Bulk Acoustic Resonators (FBARs) and Stacked Thin-Film Bulk Wave Acoustic Resonators (SBARs) represent one class of filter elements with potential for meeting these needs. These filters can collectively be referred to as FBARs. An FBAR is an acoustic resonator that uses bulk longitudinal acoustic waves in thin-film piezoelectric (PZ) material. Typically, an FBAR includes a layer of PZ material sandwiched between two metal electrodes. The combination PZ material and electrodes are suspended in air by supporting the combination around its perimeter or are placed over an acoustic mirror.
When an electrical field is created between the two electrodes, the PZ material converts some of the electrical energy into mechanical energy in the form of acoustic waves. The acoustic waves propagate generally in the same direction as the electric field and reflect off the electrode-air or electrode-acoustic mirror interface at some frequency, including at a resonance frequency. At the resonance frequency, the device can be used as an electronic resonator. Multiple FBARs can be combined such that each is an element in RF filters.
Ideally, the resonant energy in the filter elements is entirely “trapped” in the resonator. In practice, however, dispersive modes exist. These modes can result in a decreased quality factor (Q) for the filter.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.